Eye-Liner et Poudre d'Aurore
by Katsuyko
Summary: D'accord, j'ai jamais vraiment muri: je suis accro à mon eye-liner, et je me sens seul comme tout; je ne dors jamais, j'ai un fantôme qui me hante tous les jours. Mais je sais que les choses vont enfin bouger à Townsville. Je sens que je vais vivre de grandes choses, je sens que le bonheur est à porté de main. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez un mauvais pressentiment.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1, La schizophrénie de la solitude et le Singe cyborg :**

Quand j'étais adolescent, je me souviens que j'avais l'habitude de ne dormir que trois-quatre heures par nuit. Au fond, ça m'avait donné l'occasion de me parfaire : quand on peut avaler le double de savoirs par rapport à son entourage, on ne s'en prive pas. J'avais un but qui plus est : gravir les échelons, grimper jusqu'au podium de génie du mal et maître du monde – et m'assurer d'y rester.

Ce que j'ignorais en ce temps-là, c'était que j'allais continuer de subir ces insomnies jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suivent. Car si pour l'époque, il s'agissait d'une bénédiction, c'est aujourd'hui très clairement une malédiction qui me cloue devant mon PC, à ne plus savoir quel dessin animé ou reportage animalier regarder pour enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

J'entends un bip au loin, qui me sort de la contemplation quasi-mystique dans laquelle m'a plongé un épisode de Bob l'Éponge : mon réveil, à, gros maximum, un mètre de moi, vient de sonner, histoire de fêter la bonne nouvelle qu'est l'arrivée des 6 heures du matin. Génial. Une journée de plus que je passerai dans mon lit plutôt que sur les bancs de l'université. Je m'étire, je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. La lumière du réverbère cesse de filtrer à travers mon store : de tout évidence, le soleil est de retour, et avec lui, le sommeil. A croire que c'est un complot.

« D'une humeur massacrante, hein Spicer ? », murmuré-je à mon reflet dans le miroir. Une splendide larve albinos, plus pâle et aux yeux plus rouges que jamais. Vieillir ne me réussit définitivement pas. En caleçon rose à tête de panda, l'eye-liner dégoulinant des yeux, la peau plus grise que blanche, j'ai l'air d'un cosplay gothique raté, plutôt que d'un étudiant de 24 ans. Peu importe. Dormir. Et ronfler à en réveiller les morts jusqu'à 14h, minimum syndical

...

... J'imagine qu'on peut dire que l'heure est grave quand, croyant dormir une petite heure, l'on réalise que l'on a dormi 24 heures et que par conséquent l'on est, petit un : affamé, petit deux : à la bourre. Je tombe du lit en réalisant l'heure qu'il est. Alors je me lève, me cogne contre l'angle de mon bureau, me prend la porte de la salle de bain, glisse dans la douche et tombe à la renverse après avoir langoureusement enlacé le rideau.

- Oh bon sang...

L'heure de mon rituel du matin finit par arriver. Je me hisse sur mon lavabo, la tête menaçant de se cogner contre le miroir à tout moment, et applique sous mes yeux plusieurs couches de crayon noir. Chaque coup de crayon sonne dans ma tête comme le gong de l'absurdité.

Mais ça me va si bien.

Mais je ne devrais pas me maquiller.

Mais je me sens si bien.

Mais on va encore m'enfoncer à cause de ma tête.

Mais j'ai de toute manière une tête pas banale.

Mais j'aime ça être original.

Mais les gens originaux sont seuls.

Je rate le crochet que j'ajoute habituellement sous mon œil gauche. Peu importe, j'ai déjà disparu de l'appartement de toute manière.

C'est épuisé que je suis rentré ce soir, quand bien même j'ai passé la veille à dormir comme un loir. Journée interminable à la con. Mon sac est balancé dans un coin de la pièce et vient percuter une pile de pièces de robot avec une grande série de Clong ! Je grimace sous la cacophonie, et adresse un regard inquiet au tas de ferraille, avant de me réfugier dans la salle de bain.

J'ai vraiment l'impression d'entendre sa satanée voix partout. « Jack, Jack », oui c'est mon nom ! Mais tu es morte, foutue sorcière, foutu fantôme, et le reste avec. Ah, Chine ! je vous laisse la chasse au Sheng Gong Wu, les joies des arts martiaux, fantômes du passé. Je suis un génie du mal, je suis fait pour construire des robots démoniaques, pas pour jouer à la ballerine, merde !

J'éclate mon front contre le miroir. Mon iris rouge s'observe minutieusement. Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Qu'est-ce qui me motive déjà, hein ? Mais oui « Jack, Jack », j'entends bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? Mon reflet me regarde, tout aussi ingénu que moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

Parler à son reflet, début de la dégénérescence mentale. Bon sang que je me sens seul.

J'ai quitté la Chine sur un coup de tête. Parfois je me dis que si j'y étais resté, j'aurais au moins eu des rivaux pour motiver quelque peu mon existence. Mais une telle relation était malsaine, et m'aurait rappelé, à chaque retour dans la cave de mes parents, ma solitude. Mon atroce solitude.

-Tu n'es pas même capable de réussir comme génie du mal...

Et mon reflet n'a pas tort! Pourtant, j'ai ça dans le sang! Mais il y a toujours un moment où ça foire. Où les scrupules arrivent. L'ennui, c'est que ça ne fait pas pour autant de moi un génie du bien. Je tremblote devant mon miroir. Merde Jack, tu es parti dans une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle vie! Du nerf!

Mais cette ville m'emmerde. Nu devant le miroir, j'observe les cernes qui me maquillent de violet. Cette ville ne m'apporte rien, et son université non plus. Je me glisse dans la douche, m'appuie contre le mur. Ne rien pouvoir fabriquer d'autres que des grilles-pains m'emmerde. Et me retrouver toujours aussi esseulé m'agace au plus haut point. À croire qu'ils sentent ma nature démoniaque à des kilomètres à la ronde je me demande bien comment.

Mes pensées sombres s'arrêtent là, car mon bas-ventre lui aussi tient à bien me rappeler que je suis seul. Je ferme les yeux en levant la tête vers le jet d'eau de la douche. Mince, même mon corps me trahit pour le coup.

Je n'ai pourtant pas longtemps mené ma petite affaire, qu'une nouvelle fois, la voix vient résonner dans toute la pièce.

-Townsville, Jaaack...

Je retire aussitôt ma main et la plaque contre le mur, comme pris en plein délit. Tourne la tête à gauche, à droite. Je n'ai toujours pas refixé le rideau de douche, et je constate bien qu'il n'y a rien dans cette pièce. Townsville?

Coupé dans mon élan, je m'assois sous le jet d'eau chaude et me contente de méditer. Le cœur n'y serait plus. Townsville, c'est où ça?

La voix de la sorcière résonne encore à mes oreilles. Bon sang, on ne peut plus avoir d'intimité! Je me pince l'arrête du nez.

-Raaah, Wuya...

...

Il y a bel et bien une université, à Townsville. Bien cotée en sciences en plus. Pas mal, pas mal... Après, je doute que ce soit pour son programme universitaire que l'esprit de Wuya me harcèle avec Townsville... Disons que c'est mon subconscient qui a parlé. D'ailleurs, ce nom me dit vraiment quelque chose. Peut-être une ville touristique? Quant à savoir ce qu'elle peut bien avoir de spécial...

Je m'étire en arrière sur ma chaise de bureau. Google a parlé, j'irais skyper mes parents, histoire de m'assurer une petite place dans cet établissement pour le prochain semestre. Un petit coup de pouce parental, ce n'est pas triché, voyons. Mais non.

Un mal de crâne atroce m'a martyrisé jusqu'à ce que je me mette à chercher un appartement sur Townsville. Wuya se fout de ma gueule, il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

...

Townsville, de loin, c'est la carte postale banale d'une ville américaine standard. De plus près, on y trouve un volcan coiffé d'un observatoire, des gangs de jeunes à la peau verdâtre et on peut s'y balader avec une armée de Jack-Bots déménageurs sans que le moindre passant ne paraisse ne serait-ce que surpris. Autant dire que cette ville me plaît déjà bien.

L'appartement est un vrai clone de l'ancien : une chambre, une salle de bain, et un placard m'accueillent aimablement, avec pour cadeau de bienvenue un micro-onde cassé, abandonné au milieu de la chambre.

-Jack-Bot, à l'attaque !

Les robots, parfaitement synchronisés, lâchent un à un le matériel qu'ils avaient entre les mains pour charger leurs armes et achever le malheureux micro-ondes.

-Euh... je voulais dire... au boulot !

...

J'avais pour projet de vous raconter que cette ville était aussi paisible que ma région d'origine, et à quel point le soleil brille sur Townsville. Le fait est qu'une adolescente en robe rose vient de s'écraser dans l'immeuble au dessus de ma tête, et que je suis trop occupé à courir au milieu de la rue, en priant pour qu'aucun débris ne me tombe dessus. Non, je ne crie pas comme une pucelle affolée.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Bon, juste un petit peu. Mais puisque je viens de quitter le sol, dans les bras de l'adolescente de toute à l'heure, qui désormais vole dans tous les sens, on va dire que tout est permis, okay ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous déposer à l'abri.

Mince, cette voix me fait tiquer. Plutôt que de continuer de fixer le monde qui bouge sous mes pieds à toute vitesse, mon regard s'attarde sur mon héros du jour. Une rouquine, aux très grands yeux roses. Va vraiment falloir que tu passes aux somnifères, mon vieux : le manque de sommeil arrange pas les choses.

Mais c'est qu'elle est vraiment pas mal, pour une gamine. Elle a un beau visage, et un de ces regards...

J'ai à peine le temps de me dire ça que la dite gamine me dépose au sol dans un coin de Townsville que je ne connais absolument pas. J'ai les jambes qui flageolent : au sol, je regarde mes mains en essayant de me calmer. Ma respiration s'accélère, l'adrénaline monte, je serre le poing. Bon sang, cette situation, cette gamine...

-... est juste génial !

J'ai des étoiles pleins les yeux, une envie de courir dans tous les sens, en portant une mini-jupe et en secouant de gros pompons. Mais n'ayant pas la matériel adéquat sur moi, je me contente de déclencher mes héli-bots, planqués dans mon sac à dos et me propulse dans le sillage rose fluo de la jeune fille.

Je l'ai déjà vu, j'en mettrais ma main à couper – bon, la droite dans le doute. J'ai déjà vu ce sillage rose, cette frimousse de rouquine et ces yeux. Surtout ces yeux. Zut, mais où ? Je n'ai pas le moindre moyen de me rappeler. Me voilà à nouveau dans une séance intense de réflexion, le genre qui me coupe totalement du monde et heureusement pour moi, je conserve de bon réflexe, m'empêchant de m'écraser contre le singe mécanique qui trône fièrement en haut de l'immeuble.

Le singe méca-quoi ?

Je fais volte-face. Oui, oui, parfaitement, il y a une espèce de robot singe en haut de cette immeuble, qui tire de partout avec un laser et que Dieu sait comment je suis parvenu à esquiver. Aaaah, cette ville me plaît vraiment bien.

Une autre gamine est proche de moi et esquive les lasers du singe. Une blonde, en mini-jupe, qui flotte dans les airs. Je hausse un sourcil, sceptique vis-à-vis de la géniale idée de voler en mini-jupe. Elle se lance dans un milliard de sauts périlleux et de tourbillons dans les airs, esquivant les tirs, tentant de frapper le singe qui esquive à son tour : si j'avais eu un compteur à petite culotte dans le crâne, ça fait belle lurette qu'il aurait explosé.

-C'est qui ce mec !?

Mon dieu qu'elle est grave cette voix, pour une si douce petite blondinette. Je me détourne d'elle, à la recherche de ma rouquine : c'est une brunette, vêtue de vert qui apparaît dans mon champ de vision. D'un pantalon kaki, plus précisément. Ma parole, je vais avoir droit à tout l'arc-en-ciel ?

Ma rouquine réapparaît, derrière le singe, je pousse une acclamation de joie, très débile de ma part, puisque c'est désormais moi que vise le macaque.

-JACK-BOOOOOOOOOTS !

Deux de mes robots apparaissent devant moi et se prennent les rayons en pleine face. Je bas des bras en fuyant, espérant ainsi accélérer la vitesse de propulsions de mes hélices. Derrière moi, des BOUM, BAM et POW de comics retentissent.

-Attention, ça va expl... !

Je devine aisément la fin de la phrase en me retournant, pour me retrouver propulser à toutes vitesses en arrière, la rouquine écrasée contre moi. Je pousse encore un cri – pas si aigu que ça, cette fois ! - et m'écrase au sol avec la gamine sur moi.

...

Bon sang... j'ai pas les yeux en face des trous. Un milliard de cloches résonnent dans mon crâne. Le soleil me brûle la rétine, ma vision se trouble, je vois des arc-en-ciels de partout. Et des poneys. Du moins, je crois que ce sont des poneys. Ou alors des bébés lapins. Je rigole sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Une éclipse surgit alors. Une éclipse rose et orange. Avec de gros yeux.

-Hey... est-ce que ça va ?

Je me marre comme un gorille, en ponctuant le tout d'un « yeaaah... ».

-Hum... merci d'avoir amorti ma chute.

Et d'un coup, tout est clair. D'un coup, je comprends et ma présence ici, et cette air de déjà-vu, et ces gamines qui volent, et la présence de poneys dans mon crâne. Tout me parait limpide comme de l'eau de roche.

L'adolescente a une mine inquiète. Hm, rassurons-la. Alors je lui sors mon sourire le plus charmeur, les yeux mi-clos. J'attire sa tête contre la mienne – l'inverse aurait été impossible, mon squelette doit être en puzzle – et lui susurre à l'oreille :

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait dans dix ans... »


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2, Famille de héros et craquage de dos intempestif :

... J'ai de l'encre plein le cerveau. Des ombres noires se superposent sur des ombres encore plus noires. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Merde, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Mon esprit s'échappe d'un sommeil sans rêve, le genre que vous faites après après une bonne cuite à la tequila. Est-ce que j'aurais bu ? J'essaie de ramener mes mains vers mon visage une couverture glisse le long de mon torse : je suis parvenue à me glisser SOUS ma couette après avoir bu ?

Je passe ma main sur mon visage et lui fait traverser ma chevelure rouge. J'ai l'impression qu'une armée de rhinocéros m'a piétiné, et que, non contente de ne pas être parvenue à m'achever, elle aurait appelé ses amis éléphants à la rescousse.

Les minutes passent et lentement, à force de fixer le vide, ma vision s'habitue à l'obscurité ambiante. Je me retrouve à fixer le plafond de ma chambre en soupirant. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'a poussé à boire comme un trou ? Suis-je tombé aussi bas sur l'échelle du désespoir ? Ce n'est en tout cas pas demain la veille que je reprends un verre. Aaah... ma tête...

Quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez moi, c'est évident. Serais-je rentré dans le petit monde magique de l'auto-destruction ? Vais-je finir par faire partie de ces gens à la mine si épuisée et si détruite que l'on se demande toujours comment elles font pour tenir debout ?

Je lève une main au-dessus de mon crâne, dépliant et repliant les doigts vers mon visage, et enfonce un peu plus ma tête dans l'oreiller. Mince alors, Spicer, ton oreiller est vachement moelleux.

... Mais ce n'est pas mon oreiller ? J'étends mes bras : la vérité éclate comme une bulle de savon dans mon esprit. Ce lit est trop grand pour être le mien, ce coussin trop moelleux, et en reniflant un peu, je reconnais l'odeur de l'adoucissant à la lavande qu'utilisait ma mère.

-M...maman ?

Pas de réponse. Évidemment. J'aurais donc pris une cuite et aurais été désespéré au point de prendre le premier avion pour la Chine ? Ou bien, peut-être ai-je traversé le pacifique à dos de Jackbot. Dans tous les cas, mon voyage a dû durer bien longtemps.

Et pourquoi diable aurais-je dormi dans le lit de mes parents, le mien ne m'attendait-il pas à la maison ? Oh non, les parents m'ont déjà remplacé, effacé et vont sans doute adopter un petit caniche blanc, lui teindre une mèche en rouge et l'appelé Pompon. Ah non ! Pas moi ! Pas un caniche ! Tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas un caniche !

Je gémis dans ma couette. C'est n'importe quoi. Maman ne remplacerait jamais son petit Jackounet par un caniche. D'ailleurs je m'imagine mal tenir sur un Jackbot durant tout un voyage, surtout bourré. Alors où suis-je exactement ? ...

Et si j'étais mort en fait ? Oh mon dieu, j'en frissonne, mais c'est bien sûr ! J'abuse de la tequila, je fonce dans le parc animalier avec deux bouteilles à moitié vides, je tente un rodéo sur une girafe et je rebondis dans la cage de l'éléphant ! Et stage finale de cette grande aventure, le purgatoire, redécoré avec des souvenirs de mon enfance – l'adoucissant –, étant donné qu'un ange ou le diable m'a pris en pitié, moi l'être le plus adorable du monde.

Je me pince le bras – oh bon sang, ce que ça fait mal ! Herm... c'est pour rendre le lieu plus réaliste que la douleur est possible, tout était calculé !

L'ouverture d'une porte d'une éblouissante clarté terminent de parfaire ma théorie : l'on m'ouvre les portes du paradis finalement ! Tout cela tient donc la route : je suis bel et bien mort, en train de patienter dans le purgatoire, et un ange ne va pas tarder à venir me repêcher. Tout de même, je n'aurais jamais pensé que le purgatoire sentirait la même odeur que la lessive de Maman. Ah, mon ange arrive.

Et quand je dis "Mon ange", bon sang, quel ange! Enveloppée dans un halo de lumière divine, une magnifique femme, vêtue d'une légère robe rose pâle, lui arrivant aux genoux. Je la contemple silencieusement, un instant : elle a des formes délicates, sur lesquels l'on a envie de poser une main – non pas pour la cramponner – mais pour en érafler la surface; un visage si doux, aux yeux si grands et si - étonnamment - roses, à la bouche dessinée à la perfection avec la plus tendre des framboises; et sa tête ! dégoulinant d'un or roux, baignant dans la lumière. Elle s'approche de moi, un sourire simple sur le visage. Oh oui, rejoins-moi, splendide ange d'aurore, et reste avec moi pour toujours.

Mais mon ange se retrouve bien vite éclipsé par une entité sombre, plus grande, aux épaules carrées et avec deux stylos dépassant de sa poche. Deux stylos! Mon dieu, ce doit être le diable, qui vient se battre avec l'ange pour mon âme! Je remonte la couverture jusqu'à mon nez, prêt à en découdre à la première occasion... Bon d'accord, "à me planquer sous le matelas à la première occasion".

-Rah, Belle! Il fait noir comme dans un four, allume la lumière!

-Arrggh mes yeux ! Je fooonds...

Je plaque mes mains sur mon visage : la lumière céleste d'une ampoule incandescente me brûle les yeux au 57ème degré. Je remue la tête dans tous les sens, frotte mes paupières en me lamentant.

-Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez réveillé...

Je m'attendais à plus rocailleuse comme voix pour le diable : Wuya en ferait un bien meilleur.

-Professeur... Vous l'auriez réveillé de toute manière...

Pour le diable, je ne suis pas bien sûr. En revanche pour mon ange, nul doute possible : c'est une mélopée divine qui s'échappe de cette bouche. Je prends le risque immense d'écarter mes doigts pour laisser passer un peu de lumière. Ma pupille doit avoir le même diamètre qu'un grand de riz, tant l'endroit me parait lumineux. Mais petit à petit, au milieu des tâches de lumière plus blanches que neige, des formes se découpent enfin.

Attendez deux secondes, j'ai déjà vu cette gamine quelque part. D'un coup, un tas d'images défilent dans ma tête à toute vitesse. Des adolescentes qui volent, des lasers, un robot singe, mes Jackbots qui partent en poussière, la sensation d'une poitrine sur la mienne... Wohwohwoh, on se calme, Mémoire, on se calme.

-Aaargh... ma tête...

-Vous avez fait une sale chute. Vraiment une sale chute.

-Je suis vraiment désolée...

Mon visage se tourne au quart de tour vers l'adolescente. Le sien a disparu, baissée en direction de ses pieds. Oh. Je passe ma main sur mon visage, et en dégage un sourire en coin.

-C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. C'était assez stupide de ma part de vous suivre. Je... hum... Je suis nouveau en ville... Hum, c'est normal, ce à quoi j'ai assisté ?

-Un épisode quotidien de Townsville, jeune homme, me répond le « Professeur » que j'observe correctement pour la première fois. La quarantaine, cheveux noirs à la coupe parfaite, en blouse blanche de chimiste. Deux stylo à la poche. Le stéréotype parfait du scientifique propre sur lui. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que je voyais en lui un quelconque esprit démoniaque. En voilà un qui doit déjà avoir sa place au paradis réservée depuis 30 ans.

-Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, ajouté-je, en cachant à nouveau mes yeux avec mon avant-bras cette fois, la tête en arrière – on m'a débarrassé de ma veste noire, le col montant ne me bloque pas comme à l'accoutumée.

-Oh ne vous en faites pas ! Belle se faisait trop de soucis à votre sujet... Vous allez mieux ?

Je fais craquer mes cervicales de deux mouvements de nuque, ce qui fait relever la tête de la rouquine, qui plisse les yeux, de toute évidence dérangée par le bruit. Je me redresse et m'adosse contre la tête de lit, un sourire figé sur les lèvres.

-ça devrait aller...

-Oh, tant mieux ! Ah non... ne bougez pas, ne vous en faites pas. Que diriez-vous de dîner avec nous ? Je vais chercher le téléphone, que vous préveniez vos proches.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre que le Prof' disparaît de la pièce. Ce type transpire la bienveillance, c'en est presque inquiétant : j'en connais pas des masses, des gens qui vous gardent chez eux pour vous soigner, et qui vous invite à manger, sans même connaître votre nom. D'un autre côté, je ne connais pas des masses de filles qui volent non plus. Tiens d'ailleurs, à ce sujet...

-Alors comme ça... tu sais voler ?

Seules mes pupilles se tournent vers la rouquine, qui croise aussitôt les bras et me répond avec le même genre de sourire en coin que celui qui trône sur mon visage :

-Bien sûr.

Je passe un moment coincé dans ce lit, à discuter avec la gamine. Cette adolescente me plaît bien. Sa voix a quelque chose de charmant, de mature que je n'aurais pas mis dans la bouche d'une adolescente de 16 ans (je réalise à l'instant que cette phrase n'est pas à sortir de son contexte). Outre son âge, j'apprends qu'elle se prénomme Belle, membre des « Supers Nanas », un trio d'héroïnes comprenant ses deux sœurs jumelles – sans doute Misses Mini-Jupe et Pantalon Kaki que je me souviens avoir entrevues. J'ai doucement ricané quand l'ado s'est présentée : tout de suite sur la défensive, elle m'a toisé d'un de ces regards qui vous font tout de suite comprendre la nature volcanique de votre interlocuteur je lui ai simplement répondu « ça te va bien. ». La couleur de ses joues jure désormais avec celle de ses cheveux.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter un mot que le Professeur fait irruption dans la chambre, un téléphone sans fil à la main. N'osant pas lui dire, trop tard, que je n'ai pas de proches, ou plus particulièrement pas dans ce pays, je compose un numéro au hasard et m'empresse de déclarer à une pizzeria de je-ne-sais-où que je ne pourrais pas la rejoindre ce soir et qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter chose à laquelle le livreur me répond « On peut jamais compter sur toi, mec » avant de me boucler au nez. Penaud, je regarde le combiné que je tiens à deux mains, puis le professeur, puis à nouveau le téléphone. On va dire que ça va aller.

Après avoir récupéré ma veste, posée sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce – on jurerait que tout le périmètre a été millimétrée tant l'endroit est impeccable, je me demande s'il y a des marques au sol pour les meubles – je marche dans la suite du Professeur et de ce que j'ai compris être sa fille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire craquer mon épaule sur le chemin, ce qui me soulage grandement et qui, à nouveau, fait trembler d'agacement Belle. Je hausse des épaules en lui souriant.

Je me retrouve attablé avec les triplées pendant que leur paternel, ayant revêtu par dessus sa blouse un splendide tablier rose, s'affaire à cuire une série de steaks. Les présentations se font, et je peux enfin remplacé Miss Mini-Jupe par Bulle et Miss Pantalon Kaki par Rebelle – ce qui est quand même vachement plus court vous l'avouerez. « La famille Utonium au complet » m'annonce-t-on j'évite le moindre commentaire sur l'existence d'une quelconque Madame Utonium de toute évidence, ce n'est pas pour sa banalité que l'on retient cette famille.

-Alors quand j'ai vu que vous ne vous réveilliez pas, j'ai un peu paniqué...

-Raison de plus pour le balancer dans un hôpital, s'exclame Rebelle en haussant des épaules. Sympathique, la petite.

-... et je vous ai ramené ici, complète la rouquine, ignorant royalement sa sœur.

Droit comme un I sur ma chaise, j'observe Bulle, toute vêtue de bleu, flottée au-dessus de sa chaise, les jambes croisés. Quand elle ne parle pas, j'ai vraiment l'impression que cette gamine essaie de m'allumer mais dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche, ma parole, elle est d'une naïveté telle que je ne pensais même pas que ça existait encore à 16 ans.

-Alors... que faites-vous dans la vie, monsieur Spicer ?

Un peu trop formel pour moi le ''monsieur Spicer''. Peu importe. J'explique au Professeur rentrer prochainement à l'université de Townsville. Le cuistot lâche sa spatule en entendant ça, et s'immobilise.

-Raaah... encore un intello, râle Rebelle de cette voix étonnamment grave pour une adolescente.

-Rebelle, ce n'est pas gentil ! Réplique Bulle de cette voix étonnamment trop aiguë pour une adolescente.

-Dans quelle faculté ?

Je hausse un sourcil, un peu inquiet par la froideur de la question du professeur, et tourne un regard plein d'interrogation vers Belle. L'adolescente, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés sur la table, m'adresse un regard que je traduis aisément par « l'orage arrive. ». Bordel, et quel orage !

Je passe mon repas du soir à répondre aux questions d'Utonium et à ruser pour pouvoir avaler un morceau entre deux réponses. Il s'avère que dès la rentrée, je vais passer une partie de mes journées sur les bancs de l'université face à Utonium et non content de m'apprendre cette ô-combien incroyable nouvelle, voilà que monsieur s'est lancé dans un milliard de théories à la fois. Ce qu'il me raconte m'éclate, et c'est bien parce que j'ai la dalle que je me bats pour avaler un morceau. Pourtant, parfois, je perds le fil, l'espace d'une secondes, quand mon regard croise deux grands yeux roses. Alors je prends une grande inspiration, et je replonge dans le flot de paroles d'Utonium, dans l'espoir de trouver une perche où m'accrocher pour ne pas me noyer.

Le repas fini, Utonium se propose de me ramener en voiture, refusant à ses filles de me déposer en volant, prétextant l'heure tardive. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'autant en cas d'attaque d'Alien, je ne me ferais pas de soucis avec une des triplettes, autant même contre un voleur armé d'une banane, le Professeur ne me serait pas d'un grand soutien. A la limite, ce type est suffisamment carré d'épaules pour servir de bouclier humain. Idée à creuser.

Je récupère mes bottes et mon sac à dos dans l'entrée. Si Bulle et Rebelle m'ont déjà souhaité un bon retour et ont disparu je-ne-sais-où, Belle en revanche reste juste à côté de moi, en flottant. A m'observer en silence. Je lève un sourcil et me retourne vers elle, son visage en face du mien – c'est quand une personne fait la même taille que vous en volant que vous réalisez à quel point cette personne est petite.

-Hum... bonne soirée ?

Belle détourne le regard. Bon, pas bonne soirée alors ?

-Vous avez dit quelque chose, avant de vous évanouir...

Ah, ça !

-Non, non ce n'est pas important !

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Pinkeye disparaît de mon champ de vision. Je soupire sans trop savoir pourquoi, et sort rejoindre le Professeur dans sa voiture.

Tout au long du trajet, ce dernier n'a de cesse de me questionner sur mes héli-bots ou d'autres de mes créations amochés dans mon sac à dos. Je lui réponds machinalement, regardant les lumières de la ville défilée sous mes yeux – c'est la nuit bon sang, et je ne suis pas encore seul que déjà je ressens de la mélancolie.

C'est assez idiot en fait, mais la cervelle secouée par ma chute, je me suis souvenu de notre rencontre, Belle encore dans mes bras. Adolescent, du temps où je chassais les Wus pour le compte de Wuya, je me souviens être venu à Townsville. Et déjà à l'époque, elle faisait régner la loi, avec ses soeurs. Une toute petite Belle, avec une tête de citrouille, des yeux énormes, et un gros nœud rouge dans les cheveux. Alors fidèle à sa nature, même au jardin d'enfant, elle avait aidé ces nullos de moines Xiaolin mais, une fois parvenue à me maîtriser, moi, son aîné de huit ans, elle avait commis l'erreur imparable : laisser paraître la faiblesse qui m'avait permis de fuir. Alors, en guise de Punchline, je lui avais crié « On se revoit dans 10 ans, hein?! », sûr de la mettre trop mal à l'aise pour qu'elle ne parvienne à rester cohérente en me poursuivant. Et ça avait marcher.

Seulement voilà, tout cela, c'était il y a une dizaine d'années. Et me revoilà, anonyme, dans cette ville, dans la voiture du géniteur de mon ennemie naturelle. Ma tête repose contre la vitre, et dans le reflet, je remarque que mon maquillage s'est quelque peu étalé tout autour de mes yeux. Je soupire. Même avec ma tête improbable, elle ne se souvient pas de moi. Comme si j'étais un être banal parmi tant d'autres : ce devrait pourtant être une bonne nouvelle ! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer et de répondre par monosyllabes au professeur, l'esprit dans le vague. Mon chauffeur commente ma crise de soupir aiguë en parlant de la fatigue que je dois ressentir après de tels événements. Ah, de la fatigue, ça je ne te le fais pas dire !

Enfin, nous arrivons devant mon immeuble. Utonium perd toute sa ferveur de scientifique et me souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon repos, en père de famille plus qu'en Professeur. Cet homme a un sacré dédoublement de personnalité, c'est certain.

J'entame l'ascension de l'immeuble en baillant légèrement. Bon sang, quelle journée épuisante - et pourtant à nouveau, je n'ai fait que dormir ! La bonne nouvelle néanmoins, c'est qu'il n'est que 23 heures, et que par conséquent, je vais peut-être faire une nuit complète ce soir.

A une rangée d'escalier de mon appartement, je craque mon autre épaule. Le bruit retentit dans tout l'escalier dehors, celui d'un pigeon s'éclatant contre une vitre y répond.

A peine me suis-je faufilé dans l'appartement que je me précipite vers ma douche et laisse l'eau chaude me couler dessus. Ah, mon dos ! ce que c'est agréable ! Bien que je n'ai aucun dommage, mon corps est quelque peu endolori je suis en droit de m'octroyer un peu de tranquillité.

Mais ma tranquillité finit par tourner à la douche froide, de crainte d'être à nouveau importuner en pleine joie par Wuya. Après avoir poussé quelques cris de sopranos bien perchés, je regarde mes propres mains et hausse un sourcil. Cela fait des mois que la voix de Wuya ne s'est plus fait entendre dans mon crâne d'où diable me vient cette crainte ? Et crainte de quoi, au fond ?

La serviette nouée autour de la taille, je me dirige vers mon ordinateur : cette douche froide a bien fini de me réveiller, et le courant d'air frais qui se glisse par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre entretient par ailleurs cet éveil. A moi les épisodes des Looney Tunes, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

Mais la serviette, mal-nouée, glisse malencontreusement au sol. Je jure un bon coup avant de me retourner pour la ramasser. J'étais loin de me douter qu'en me retournant, tenant le linge entre mes mains, je verrais à la fenêtre, de mon appartement au 5ème étage n'est-ce pas, une rouquine aux yeux écarquillés.

Je reste paralysé un instant, puis tombe au sol, la serviette protégeant fort heureusement le plus compromettant à voir pour Belle à l'heure actuelle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler à la vue de la fille, la pointant de la main gauche, tandis que le bras droit s'empresse de cacher mes tétons. Mon voisin du dessous me hurle de faire moins de bruit quand je prends mon pied, tandis que l'index accusateur tremblant, je piaille :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi !

-Je veux savoir où est-ce que je vous ai déjà vu, me répond Belle, tremblant de gêne, le teint cramoisi.

Eh bien, on peut dire que pour quelqu'un qui croyait ne pas me connaître ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam, elle aura au moins rectifié le tir pour Adam.

-Je... Je vous jure que je n'ai rien vu !

J'ai envie de lui répondre « Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? » mais étant donné qu'elle a très certainement déjà pu le vérifier, je porte ma main sur mon visage pour tenter de cacher ma gêne et lui fait signe de la main droite de rentrer.

-Laisse-moi juste enfiler un caleçon et je suis tout à toi.

Je suppose que c'est typiquement ce genre de phrase qui va me faire rentrer dans le club merveilleux des pedobears.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3, ballerine fuyante et milk-shake précieux**

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi?

Je soupire tandis que Belle secoue négativement la tête. Évidemment. Je me racle la gorge, en détournant le regard.

-C'est un peu vexant tout de même.

Je me frotte la nuque, décontenancé, tandis que Belle me réplique:

-Je n'avais que 6 ans, il y a 10 ans!

Oh, je vois que j'ai affaire à une matheuse. Je ricane en approchant mon visage du sien.

-T'es vraiment une jeunette, hein?

Belle rougit et me pousse, l'un et l'autre aussi violemment. Je tombe du lit et viens m'écraser contre mon bureau, la tête entre les jambes.

-Okay, j'le referai plus...

Je me retourne sur moi-même, couché à plat ventre à même le sol. Je devrais être en convalescence, non ?

-Je vous préviens, j'en ai maté des plus coriaces que vous.

J'esquisse un sourire: sa manière de me vouvoyer est tout bonnement adorable.

-Et puis, c'est n'importe quoi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de venir ici, je m'en vais!

-Eh mais attends!

Monté sur ressort, je bondis à la suite de l'adolescente flottant vers ma fenêtre et lui attrape la cheville, faisant tomber sa ballerine. Je ne suis pas bien sûr de savoir ce qui motive mon envie de la voir rester ici. Je n'ai néanmoins pas le temps de me poser plus amplement la question : mécaniquement, la tête de Belle se tourne vers moi et me fusille du regard. Je lâche aussitôt sa jambe et lui présente mes paumes, m'excusant.

-Okay, okay, ça aussi, j'le referai plus!

Je soupire et reprend ma place sur le parquet, tandis que Belle s'agenouille sur mon matelas. Je me gratte la tête en fronçant un sourcil.

-T'as quand même du culot! Tu rappliques comme ça chez les gens, tu me mates à poil - j'ai les joues qui chauffent un peu ; celles de Belle ressemblent toujours autant à des pivoines -, tu me cognes et tu exiges des trucs de moi? Nan mais t'es peut-être une héroïne, poupée, mais moi je suis pas une femme battue, hein!

Mes paroles ont l'effet que j'escomptais, et bien que gênée, Belle rigole un peu, légèrement décoincée. Le coin de ma lèvre gauche s'étire de satisfaction.

-Vous savez des choses que j'ignore, et ça m'agace, m'avoue-t-elle, reprenant du sérieux.

-Ah! Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai rêvé qu'on me dise ça à l'université!

Belle sombre à nouveau dans le rire. Je me racle la gorge et sourit. En dehors de ça, rien: nous sommes silencieux et mal à l'aise comme deux ex qui se retrouvent coincés dans la même pièce et qui ne savent que se dire; ou au contraire savent justement quoi dire. Ça revient au même.

Comme je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer, je préfère observer mon hôte un instant, pendant qu'elle rigole. Jamais l'adolescence n'a autant été un mélange grotesque entre enfance et âge adulte.

La candeur plane sur cette robe rose légère qu'elle porte, semblable à une chemise de nuit; mais cette candeur contraste avec la luxure de ces hanches qui déforment le tissu. Et ce rire a quelque chose de très gamin, mais évacué au moyen d'une voix suave de jeune femme.

Machinalement, je m'approche et plante mes yeux de sang dans ses prunelles de roses. Mes lèvres me paraissent remuer sans que je les y ai invités.

-Je suis déjà venue à Townsville par le passé. Et tu volais, splendide, dans le ciel. Toute petite, avec ta tête de citrouille.

-Monsieur Jack?

Ah non, ne commencez pas à me blâmer pour les idées tordues qui germent dans ma tête, ni pour les drôles d'impressions qui me torpillent le ventre : faire précéder mon prénom de ce petit mot qu'est "Monsieur", c'est se porter coupable des pires fantasmes qui peuvent germer dans mon crâne. Je ne suis que la pauvre victime dans cette histoire!

-Comment ça, "tête de citrouille"?

Je reviens à la réalité en voyant ce visage pâle de rouquine se crisper d'un air vexé. Eh merde.

-Euh à l'époque! Mais t'étais petite et mignonne hein! Et moi je...

Mon histoire avance bien, mais avant que je puisse conclure sur mes mauvaises intentions de l'époque - voler le diamant qui transforme l'eau en lait ou la baguette du vautour qui donne +10 d'endurance, un sheng gong wu à la con du genre - la Belle me coupe en concluant à sa manière "Et nous nous sommes promis de nous revoir.". Je remue un peu la tête, peu conquis par la fin, qui est un peu planplan. Ça ne me convaincrait pas en tout cas; Belle en revanche, si - le pire reste sans doute le fait qu'elle ait l'air d'être venue plus pour que je lui confirme la connaître plus que pour lui donner tous les détails de notre rencontre.

Le visage de la super nana s'éclaire, de même qu'une ampoule dans mon crâne. Elle, réjouie d'avoir devant elle un ami/souvenir/figurant décoloré du passé qui refait surface, rencontré dans Dieu sait quelle condition; moi, réalisant la chance que le hasard m'a donné: évidemment que si elle avait appris mon ascendance diabolique, sa nature l'aurait poussée à me frapper à m'en faire sauter les incisives, puis de s'enfuir rejoindre sa famille tandis que je compterais mes abatis, de crainte de la recroiser un jour. Mais là, avec mon semi-anonymat, je ne risque rien et je peux me permettre de profiter de sa présence.

Profiter, dans son sens le plus noble, car j'ai désormais en face de moi, en plus d'une "amie", quelqu'un qui a de la conversation à revendre. Cette gamine est férue de technologie et de sciences, pour mon plus grand bonheur, et une chose en entraînant une autre, nous nous lançons dans une conversation joyeuse, ponctuée de présentations de robots et de hurlements du voisin, me sommant de "réviser mes cours avec mon plan cul en silence". Un silence gêné embaume alors la pièce, pendant lequel Belle semble réaliser que j'ai à nouveau pris place sur le lit, et que non content de cette proximité, mon bras frôle son épaule.

A ma plus grande déception, elle se décale de quelques centimètres et croisent les bras. J'hésite encore quant à savoir si je dois émasculer à l'acide mon voisin avant ou après être devenu maître du monde.

Je finis par me lever, lui laissant cet espace qu'elle semble tant chérir.

-C'est vachement cool de parler avec toi, Pinkeyes.

Tandis que Belle hausse un sourcil en répétant son surnom, je m'étire en arrière, mon nombril un instant à l'air - car vous vous en doutiez, j'espère, j'ai enfilé un training et un t-shirt depuis le temps. Après avoir ouvert les yeux, je remarque sur l'écran de mon téléphone que je viens de recevoir un mail - et qu'accessoirement, il est une heure du matin. Putain, le temps passe affreusement trop vite.

-Hum... T'es pas censée avoir cours demain?

Étant albinos, ma vue n'est clairement pas la meilleure qui soit. Néanmoins, contrairement à nombre de mes semblables, elle ne laisse encore pas trop à désirer. Je suis donc à peu près sûr de ce que je dis, quand j'affirme avoir vu un voile gris assombrir les beaux yeux roses de mon compagnon de soirée. J'essaie donc vite de me rattraper.

-Je te chasse pas! Mais enfin, je veux pas que tu aies des problèmes en cours à cause de moi, ça serait trop con...

-Oh non, ne vous en faites pas ! Je ne dors pas beaucoup la nuit de toute manière, me rassure-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

...

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que moi.

J'avais fondu devant cette créature qui, comme moi, semblait subir le joug infernal de l'insomnie. Alors, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. A genoux devant cette Belle, cette toute petite Belle, et innocent dans l'âme, ne voulant que partager ma peine avec elle, je lui avais murmuré, face à face :

-Moi non plus, je n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit. Si tu veux, on pourrait essayer de trouver le sommeil, ensemble.

J'étais pur, messieurs les jurées, je vous le jure. Pur comme de l'eau de roche et plus innocent qu'un bébé chaton astigmate. Si pur que je n'ai même pas compris tout de suite pourquoi l'adolescente s'était mise à rougir si violemment, ni pourquoi ses sourcils s'étaient froncés à une telle vitesse.

Réalisant mon erreur, j'avais automatiquement reculé, les paumes à nouveaux en avant, bafouillant des « non mais je voulais pas dire ça » et autres « je me suis mal exprimé » qui, plus ils sont honnêtes, moins ils sont crédibles. Tout de go, Belle s'était levée, me menaçant de toute sa taille – très grande quand vous êtes entre assis et écrasé sur le plancher – l'index accusateur planté en direction de mon pif.

-Je me souviens de vous maintenant ! Vous êtes cet imbécile de croque-mitaine qui était venu voler le Masque de Rio à l'exposition du Museum de Townsville !

Madame ne lésinait pas sur les mots – quand je vous dis qu'il y avait vraiment des Wus à la con !

-C'est vous qui avez mis la ville dans tous ses états, avec vos foutus robots, ajoute-t-elle en accusant cette fois-ci un représentant de mes Jackbots sagement installé dans un coin de la pièce, occupé à me regarder me faire humilier par une ado de 16 ans. Et c'est vous qui... qui...

Elle s'était alors mordue la langue et j'avais compris que j'étais foutu. Car non seulement elle s'était souvenue de ma vraie nature – à savoir génie du mal – mais elle avait aussi retrouvé le souvenir de ma grande victoire sur elle. Ce moment où...

-Vous avez remonté ma robe sur ma tête, je me suis écrasée MAIS SURTOUT ! TOUT. TOWNSVILLE. A. VU. MA CULOTTE.

Quand je vous dis que je suis un esprit diabolique, je ne plaisante pas.

Belle fulminait tant sur place que je ne savais pas trop à quelle moment je devrais m'attendre à me prendre un des rayons lasers qu'elle m'avait dit avoir envoyé sur Mecha-Jojo, l'ayant fait explosé. En même temps, je voyais bien que son regard avait quelque chose de bizarre : ce n'était pas mes yeux qu'elle semblait fixer avec rage, mais plutôt mon front, voir mes cheveux.

Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps ma présence, ou simplement mon regard, elle s'était alors précipitée sur moi, m'avait asséné une baffe monumentale avant de disparaître par la fenêtre, sans demander son reste, dans un « Dziiiiit » rose fluo.

Monumentale la baffe ? Pas tant que ça. Certes, ma peau me brûle énormément là où sa main s'est posée, et oui, j'ai bel et bien senti ma mâchoire claquer deux fois avant de se remettre en place. Mais ayant vu cette fille défoncer le mur de béton et d'acier d'un immeuble et en ressortir sans la moindre égratignure, je me doute bien qu'elle aurait pu tout simplement faire sauter ma tête d'un coup de poing, ou au moins m'éclater suffisamment pour que je m'évanouisse. Mais je suis bien entier, au milieu de mon appartement, caressant ma malheureuse joue gauche dans l'espoir d'en apaiser la douleur.

Pourquoi diable a-t-elle été gentille avec moi ?

Je me laisse tomber sur le parquet, continuant de caresser ma joue, machinalement désormais. C'est comme si mon corps avait imprimé la nano-secondes où sa main était entrée en contact avec mon visage : et je ne parviens pas à retirer un sourire de mon visage quand bien même ma joue me fait atrocement souffrir. J'essaie de me raisonner, de me faire rentrer dans le crâne que cela fait moins de 24 heures, que je suis très certainement en manque à force de vivre seul, et que de toute manière nous sommes trop opposés.

Mais rien n'y fait, je crois que je suis en train de me faire avoir par la grande baffe du coup de foudre.

...

Pas mal d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis cette histoire. Je n'ai plus revu Belle depuis. Parfois, l'après-midi, j'entendais le « Dziiiit » caractéristique du vol de l'une des triplettes, au loin. Alors je me précipitais sur un de mes robots endommagés, pour avoir quelque chose pour occuper mes mains, le temps que le bruit disparaisse pour de bon. Je sais que dans ces moments-là, j'avais un sourire crétin au visage, et du rose et du orange plein la tête mais comme mes jackbots ne m'en ont jamais tenu rigueur, cela importait peu.

Les jours ont donc passé, et j'avance désormais sur le campus de l'université de Townsville, le cœur léger. Certes, il y a des jardins de partout, des statues et des étudiants, la clope à la main, se parlant avec des airs mondains. Extérieurement je soupire, car j'appréhendais un peu ces présences qui s'arrêtent de blablater lorsque je passe à côté d'eux pour analyser l'albinos qui est apparu dans leur champ de vision. Intérieurement, je jubile : un nouveau temple de la technologie m'ouvre ses portes.

Les cours magistraux d'Utonium ont ça de merveilleux, qu'il vous emporte dans un flot continue d'informations indispensables. RIEN n'est à jeter, c'est à peine croyable, et catastrophique pour mes pauvres doigts qui peinent à suivre dans leur prise de note. Ce type est tellement animé par sa matière qu'il s'envolerait sous l'impulsion de la passion, cela ne paraîtrait même pas bizarre. Il a déjà l'air de se téléporter de son bureau au tableau tant il va vite.

La première heure de cours passée, mes mains me faisaient un tel mal de chien que je n'ai eu d'autres choix que d'activer le micro de mon téléphone portable. Je noterais le reste ce soir, ou demain, enfin bref, un jour où mes doigts auront ressuscité. J'en profite pour regarder le reste du public dans l'amphithéâtre : la plupart des gens ont abandonné depuis belle lurette toute tentative de prise de note et se regardent avec des ronds de flan, l'air exténué par le simple son de la voix d'Utonium. Seul à ma gauche semble résister un petit rouquin : un surdoué de toute évidence, parce que je lui donne au mieux 17 ans, et encore, ça c'est uniquement parce que la couleur de ses cheveux m'a mis de bonne humeur.

Je reporte mon attention sur Utonium. Il rit tout seul, sans doute à une blague de chercheurs que j'ai raté. L'assistance le suit dans son rire, même si le leur est plutôt jaune. Je me rassure en songeant que les travaux pratiques seront moins rapides et tout autant passionnants.

...Eh bien, moins rapides, certes. Passionnants, sans doute. Mais terriblement plus ardus. Les jours de cours se suivent et varient, mais une constante reste : il est impossible de se concentrer dans cette partie de l'université. A chaque fois c'est la même chose : je fais équipe avec le surdoué, nous commençons à travailler dans les meilleures conditions du monde, et là BAM ! Un bruit du diable résonne dans l'université, des Dziiiit fusent de partout, pendant une heure, peut-être deux. Puis plus rien. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment les autres parviennent à travailler. Pire, je ne comprends même pas comment un quelconque chercheur peut choisir sciemment de venir bosser dans cette université. Mon partenaire m'a bien assuré que je m'habituerais et que ces dérangements n'arrivent « pas si souvent que ça », mais rien n'y fait.

Et finalement, une après-midi, la goutte d'eau a fait déborder le vase. Mon partenaire n'est pas bien méchant, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais reprocher à quelqu'un d'être trop sûr de lui mon problème est simplement cette amas d'informations inutiles dont il m'arrose chaque jour, l'index en l'air, me prenant sans doute pour un demeuré. Ça, additionné du bruit infernal que causent les super nanas, a fini de me motiver à balancer mon sac sur mon épaule et de lancer vaguement à mon coéquipier un « Ciao, je rentre chez moi, trop mal au crâne. ». Le rouquin n'a pas l'air de se formaliser, bien au contraire, monsieur est content de travailler seul. Tant mieux !

J'enfonce mes mains dans les poches et déambule dans les couloirs. Que faire désormais ? Quitter ce campus au plus vite certes, mais retourner à l'appart' finir de transcrire le cours d'Utonium ? Erf, on a fait plus sexy comme fin d'après-midi. Me poser dans la pizzeria que j'avais repéré la semaine dernière ? A la limite. Aller me boire un milk-shake ? Pour me retrouver entouré de couples d'ados séchant les cours par ce temps magnifique ? Génial.

Mais alors que j'avance au hasard dans une rue, étudiant de temps à autre une vitrine, le regard vague, un Dziiiiit retentit au-dessus de ma tête. Derechef mes yeux le suivent : rose. Automatiquement, mes jambes s'activent, de plus en plus vite, et je me retrouve à poursuivre le rayon couleur bonbon. Je slalome dans la foule, manque de foncer dans une grand-mère, saute par dessus un gamin qui pousse une jérémiade à sa mère, et finalement écrase de tout mon long un homme en costume. Je lâche trois quatre excuses et disparaît sous une profusion de « non mais dites donc ! » et autres « attendez ! ». Je continue de courir merde, je l'ai perdue. Zut, zut et rezut !

Rah bon sang, elle m'a semé ! Ça m'énerve tellement que je me sens capable de démolir ce mur d'un simple coup de pied. Je tente le coup : mes orteils font un bruit inquiétant et une douleur atroce me fait jurer à plusieurs reprises en sautant à cloche-pied.

Déçu, je continue mon chemin dans la direction où je courrais auparavant. J'ai cette impression froide, quand l'adrénaline retombe et qu'on réalise que l'on vient de manquer une occasion de vivre quelque chose. Les pif-pouf-paf ont disparu : une fois de plus Townsville est sauve, débarrassée de sa vermine. Ou alors ses héroïnes viennent de défaillir et l'apocalypse est donc amorcée. Au vue de la quiétude ambiante qui règne, la fin du monde pourrait très bien être proche en fait.

Mes réflexions sur la fin du monde s'évaporent tandis que mes pas foulent le sol d'une cour d'école. Je fais quelque pas en arrière pour analyser le panneau d'information. Un lycée. Une série d'images subliminales de courses poursuites dans les couloirs, d'anarchies dans les salles de classes et de bizutage me torpillent le crâne. La sueur commence déjà à perler sur mon front. Ohé, reprends-toi Spicer, les années lycée, c'est du passé, et depuis belle lurette !

Et comme pour asseoir ma tentative de me redonner du courage, une illumination vient souffler le souvenir de mes années de lycéens : sans doute le flash rose se dirigeait ici. Je fais quelque pas dans la cour et vient m'asseoir sur une barrière en métal. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer : après avoir sauvé la veuve et l'orphelin, il reste toujours à comprendre la trigonométrie et à retenir l'existence de la révolution française. Héhé, on peut pas tout avoir !

Pourquoi je reste dans cette cour, sans trop savoir si Belle y sera d'ailleurs, alors que j'ai passé les jours précédents à la fuir comme la peste ? Aucune idée. Très honnêtement, je dirais que la cause en est l'ennui. Mais rien n'est moins sûr. En tout cas, ma patience paye, car j'entends la fin des cours retentirent, et avec elle une armée de lycéens n'ayant qu'une hâte : rentrer s'adonner au plaisir des devoirs et de l'étude sérieuse (parfaitement, et mon cul c'est du poulet). Je baisse ma tête quelque peu et mets ma main en visière dans l'espoir de voir apparaître ma rouquine : il s'agit là de ma meilleure idée de la journée, puisqu'elle me permet d'esquiver un rayon laser rouge. Ça pue le cheveu cramé.

-Oh putain, qu'est-ce que… ?!

Une ombre rose fuse dans ma direction. Je reste en position quasi fœtale, jouant des fessiers pour ne pas tomber de la barrière.

-Comment osez-vous venir ici ! Comment pouvez-vous… ! Je…! Vous… !

Ma rouquine se perd dans un amas de paroles incompréhensibles, régies sous la colère, me laissant le temps de détendre mes muscles. Elle aussi finit par se calmer tandis que je descends de la barrière.

-Bon calme-toi Belle. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Vous n'avez pas le droit de suivre les gens comme ça, c'est du harcèlement.

-Wowowoh ! Qui a dit que je venais pour toi, cocotte ? Je réplique, en remuant les mains devant moi. Belle me fixe me regarde un moment, bouche bée, et se retourne avec un « effectivement ». Rah, mais elle n'a aucune demi-mesure cette fille ! Je m'élance à sa poursuite et pose une main sur son épaule.

-Non mais attends ! Okay, je plaisantais. Je suis bien venu pour toi. Pour herm… m'excuser de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir… et il y a dix ans.

J'espère la calmer avec ces mots. Mais à la place, la lycéenne dégage son épaule et tourne un regard ardent sur ma personne.

-Oh mais vous avez intérêt de vous excuser ! Même si ça n'arrangera absolument rien ! Si vous croyiez que ce serait si facile, vous vous êtes mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au cou !

Et rouge de rage ou de honte, elle s'envole et me plante là, au milieu d'une cour où plusieurs adolescents me huent un moment avant de se disperser.

-Oh putain… génial, juré-je à demi dans ma barbe.

-Monsieur Spicer ?

Je me retourne, les cheveux dressés sur la tête. Oh, c'est juste Bulle. Je me détends un peu.

-Belle est en colère après vous ?

-Eh... ça en a tout l'air, non ? Je soupire. La blonde prend un air compatissant et soupire avec moi. Elle tente de me rassurer, une main sur mon épaule. Je me dégage de cette gentillesse à mi-chemin entre l'allumage et la gaminerie.

-C'est d'ma faute, je...

-Vous êtes déjà venu à Townsville, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retourne vers Bulle. Cette dernière a les yeux braqués sur mon visage, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son gilet, un doux sourire au visage.

-De... ?

-Je me souviens de votre tête, lâche Bulle avec un haussement d'épaule. Vous aviez déjà le même look gothique. Et puis vous criez toujours comme un bébé.

Je prépare quelque chose à répliquer sur ce dernier argument, quand l'évidence m'éclate au visage :

-Tu sais qui je suis... depuis le début ? Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit chez vous ? A Utonium ? A tes sœurs ?

Bulle hausse encore des épaules, le visage sur le côté. Mine de rien, elles ont un visage très similaires ces trois sœurs, n'en déplaise à leur goût vestimentaire très différents. Néanmoins, si c'est la malice le trait dominant de Belle, celui de Bulle la transcende de douceur.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais eu à dire ? Vous n'aviez pas l'air menaçant, vous étiez tout sauf féroce à la maison, et si les autres ne se rappelaient pas de vous, à quoi bon vous présenter comme un ennemi sans même qu'elles ne vous connaissent ?

-Mais je suis un génie du mal, bon sang !

Je tape du pied au sol, comme un gamin en plein caprice, et plusieurs lycéens se retournent dans un sursaut. Merde. Bulle fait quelque pas dans ma direction en se frottant le menton, l'air de méditer la question.

-Hum, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas, pour le moment en tout cas, vous avez l'air ni dans le mal, ni dans le bien. On ne saurait dire. Mes sœurs et moi avons beau tapé sur des « méchants », ça fait un bon moment que j'ai remarqué que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. Les gens changent, leurs comportements, leurs envies sont sans cesse mouvantes. Alors qui suis-je pour faire de vous un ennemi de Townsville alors que vous n'avez rien fait ? De toute manière, votre erreur d'il y a dix ans, je suppose que vous avez bien dû la payer à un moment ou à un autre.

J'écarquille les yeux. Moi qui la prenais pour une bécasse allumeuse, elle me fait maintenant l'effet d'un vieux moine barbu, reluisant de sagesse. Je croise les bras, ne sachant que répondre, bouche bée.

-Bon, alors comme ça, Belle se souvient de vous, reprend Bulle, fronçant le sourcil gauche, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Bah, vous ne devriez pas vous en faire, ça lui passera. Après tout, si vous n'avez pas fini à l'hôpital, c'est bien la preuve qu'elle avait déjà prévu de finir par vous pardonner !

Bulle ponctue son discours d'un clin d'œil dans ma direction, avant de me saluer et de partir dans le sillage de sa sœur. Je garde les bras croisés en suivant du regard le tracé bleu ciel que Bulle laisse à travers les immeubles grisâtres : on dirait une ouverture de beau temps à travers un ciel orageux. Mes lèvres s'étirent d'un sourire, je me gratte la nuque, et me retourne, pour regagner mon appartement, cœur plus léger et projets en tête.

…

J'ai dû esquiver moult lasers, supporter nombres de reproches et de sarcasmes, poursuivre ou fuir à de nombreuses reprises, et alors que je commençais à perdre espoir et à me dire que j'étais bien idiot de courir après des chimères, une ouverture a fini par apparaître. Car les moments où je me croyais à l'abri et sûr de moi et où je déchantais en tombant d'une barrière, en me prenant un laser ou en me cassant la figure en courant ont petit à petit commencé à faire sourire Belle, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, j'entende même un rire s'échapper de cette bouche.

C'était devenu un rituel : le surdoué faisait les travaux pratiques tout seul, moi je rattrapais les cours pendant mes insomnies et j'allais attendre la fin des cours de Belle dans la cour du lycée. J'étais alors accueilli par une adolescente soupirant, mais souriante – légèrement – qui restait toujours plus longtemps pour échanger quelques paroles avec moi au milieu de ses reproches et de ses plaintes - de plus en plus sur le ton de la plaisanterie - pour harcèlement.

Je finis par trouver la confiance nécessaire pour lui proposer d'aller boire un milk-shake, histoire de rallonger nos petits rendez-vous implicites. Les filles aiment les trucs doux, pastels et sucrés, non ? Belle esquiva ma demande en arguant l'importance des devoirs, des cours à réviser et du travail scolaire en général. Je lui proposai alors de l'aider dans ses devoirs : cela finit de la décider à rentrer chez elle, m'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, qu'elle s'en sortait très bien toute seule.

Le lendemain, elle acceptait.

-C'est l'histoire d'une heure, hein ? Après je rentre. J'ai un test de techno dans deux semaines et j'ai intérêt à m'y prendre tôt si je ne veux pas…

Je l'écoute me déblatérer l'aspect ardu de la robotique tandis que nous avançons dans les ruelles à la recherche de cet établissement « aux milk-shakes si parfaits que ce sont eux qui vous dégustent ». Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant se plaindre de difficultés qui n'en sont pas, ou plutôt qui ne sont rien pour mon niveau. Je m'imagine lui apprendre ce que je sais, construire des robots à ses côtés, et même jouer cette scène si clichée où, derrière elle, je passerais ma main sur la sienne pour la serrer sur une clé à molette et ainsi l'aider à bien resserrer un écrou – ce qui ne servirait strictement à rien, nous sommes bien d'accord là dessus.

De toute manière, au-delà du caractère fantasmé de la scène, Belle a trop d'orgueil au sujet de ses connaissances pour accepter de ne pas maîtriser une matière, plutôt que de considérer que cette matière est trop dure. Je ricane tout seul et Belle m'assène une petite tape derrière la tête : l'instinct féminin lui aura sûrement souffler qu'elle était le sujet de mes ricanements.

Ah Milk-shake, je ne me souviens même plus quel est ton parfum, tant mes sens sont obnubilés par la jeune femme qui me tient compagnie. Je m'amuse avec la paille tout en l'écoutant parler de tout et de rien, me permettant de ponctuer le tout d'un commentaire ou deux, avec mon sourire en coin. Un indice quant à l'évolution de ma relation avec Belle est le fait que, même si elle continue de me vouvoyer, elle m'appelle simplement « Spicer » et entre nous, la disparition de « monsieur » est une bonne chose, et pour l'image que je rends, et pour l'intégrité physique de mon caleçon.

L'heure passe, sans que ni elle, ni moi ne semblons avoir envie de partir : Belle s'est commandée un de ces énormes cookies, et moi je trouve un concentré d'amusement dans la paille de mon milk-shake que je touille sans cesse, quand je ne m'amuse pas à la faire tenir sous mon nez.

Le sujet de la colère de Belle réapparaît sur le tapis sans que je ne puisse vraiment l'en empêcher. Alors que je me prépare déjà à me confondre en excuses, conscient que mon petit rendez-vous est sur le point de se terminer, Belle prend un air détaché et me balance « C'est du passé, Spicer. ». Monsieur ou pas, j'aime bien quand mon nom vient s'inviter sur les lèvres pleines de cette rouquine.

Devant l'incompréhension qui s'est peint sur mon visage, Belle ajoute :

-Je ne vous en veux pas vraiment en fait. Enfin si, mais disons que… enfin j'étais petite, et puis quand on vole en robe, c'est normal que les gens finissent par voir votre culotte, non ?

Ta sœur en sait quelque chose, poupée.

-Oh bah, si tu m'en veux pas, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, je m'exclame en m'étirant, joyeux. A la place de l'exclamation joyeuse qu'aurait dû survenir de la part de Belle, le silence. Et cette fichue phrase, murmurée :

-Oh, mais je vous en veux quand même.

Je pose mes yeux sur le visage de Belle. Ses yeux couleur bonbon à la fraise me dévornt, et un fin voile rouge apparaît sur ses joues, sans doute en réalisant que son discours n'est pas ce qu'on a fait de plus cohérents.

-Mais tu as quoi à me reprocher si tu me pardonnes ce que j'ai fait par le passé ?

-D'être un super vilain.

Elle m'a répondu du tac au tac. Le rougissement se renforce sur ses joues, et moi, je peine à comprendre exactement en quoi cela la dérange, si je n'agis pas mal et que mes actions passées sont pardonnées. Ses yeux se ferment, ses épaules tremblent un peu et elle m'a l'air de se concentrer atrocement pour préparer sa prochaine phrase. Je rapproche mon visage d'elle, au dessus de la table, intrigué par les révélations qui ne vont pas tarder à se faire.

-J'ai l'impression… que vous me plaisez.

Ma malheureuse pompe manque un battement en entendant cette voix me révéler une telle chose dans sa barbe. Mais avant que je ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, Belle a déjà lâché son cookie à moitié dévoré sur la table et y écrase ses poings serrés.

-Mais ça, ça ne doit pas se faire ! Je ne dois pas ! Oh mon dieu je n'arrive même pas à croire que j'ai dit ça...

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été rembourré avec une tonne de produits chimiques différents, qui interagissent follement entre eux et pourraient me faire exploser à tout moment. Arf, reste cool Jack, reste cool. Alors en proie à l'explosion de sentiments la plus totale, je hausse un sourcil et fronce son voisin, et hausse les épaules d'un air détaché.

-Baaah… qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

-Mais vous êtes un vilain, un super vilain !

Mon sourcil froncé s'en va rejoindre l'autre dans un écarquillement. Je lui présente mes paumes.

-Eh ! Le pire que j'ai fait, c'est de proposer de boire un milk-shake à une mineure !

Mon visage se rembrunit, j'essaie de m'amuser avec la paille à touiller dans mon verre, le plus négligemment possible.

-T'as… mille raisons valables de ne pas m'apprécier. Mais ma nature de méchant n'en fait pas partie. Je suis le plus raté des génies du mal.

Je soupire. Cette dernière phrase était plus destinée à ma personne qu'à elle. Je ferme les yeux : j'ai envie de m'enfuir d'ici tant je me trouve idiot dans ma démarche. Mais en parallèle, rien ne me ferait vraiment quitter cet endroit. Je sens le parfum de Belle remonter jusqu'à mes narines et embaumer mon esprit d'un peu de douceur.

Et puis je sens quelque chose se poser sur ma main. Quelque chose d'excessivement doux. J'ouvre aussitôt les paupières et, yeux écarquillés, j'observe la main de Belle posée sur la mienne. Je remonte mon regard sur son visage : elle a la même expression surprise que moi, comme si sa main avait, indépendamment de sa volonté, décidé de rejoindre la mienne. Elle la retire bien vite, et la maintenant dans l'autre, comme pour retenir une créature sauvage, elle lance vite avant de se lever :

-J'y vais.

Ah non ! Pas cette fois ! Je lâche un billet sur la table, laissant un pourboire un milliard de fois trop élevé. Qu'importe. Mes jambes s'élancent déjà à la suite de l'adolescente.

-Eh Pinkeyes, attends !

Belle ne ralentit pas, mais ne vole pas. Et de nous deux, c'est moi qui ai les jambes les plus grandes. Je la rattrape sans difficulté, au milieu d'une rue. Plusieurs personnes se retournent pour nous regarder un instant, puis reprennent leurs affaires, ne s'inquiétant guère pour Belle. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, face à son dos, essoufflé.

-Eh… c'est pas grave ! C'est pas grave ! Mais par pitié, arrête de t'enfuir comme ça !

Belle tourne la tête dans ma direction. On dirait des larmes qui perlent à ses yeux. Mais ce n'est peut-être que mon imagination : si proche d'elle, je lui reconnais des traits qui étaient jusqu'alors inexistant. Des traits qui me la rendent encore plus adorable. Je l'attire contre moi et croise mes bras autour de son torse, tête baissée vers le sommet de son crâne.

-T'as le droit de me frapper à mort pour ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé. Mais tu pourras pas me retirer du crâne à quel point tu es magnifique, à quel point tu me plais. - je baisse mon visage au niveau de son oreille droite pour lui murmurer – Et si c'est réciproque… pourquoi nous priver ?

Intérieurement, je bouillonne de trouille. Je suis terrifié à l'idée d'être rejeté, ou de me prendre un pain. Mais en dehors, je suis resplendissant, je ne tremble pas, et pour une fois, sans robot ni technologie, je me sens fort, capable, avec cette toute petite créature entre mes bras. Car si mon esprit craint le pire, mon corps est déjà tout métamorphosé d'amour. Je reste ainsi, penché pour avoir ma tête juste à côté de celle de Pinkeyes, même après avoir reçu la décharge de ma vie en entendant Belle répéter ces paroles :

-Oui, pourquoi nous en priver, après tout ?


End file.
